


Manifesto del New New Who

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi), Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questo è il Manifesto Ufficiale del New New Who, ovverosia ciò che io e Nykyo abbiamo delirato in una notte di luna piena (?). in altre parole, l'intera folle e bellissima continuità nata da una singola battuta sullo Spotted: Efp & Lj Flame Edition. Son cose belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manifesto del New New Who

**(New Who)**  
  
\- Twelve: 3 stagioni a partire dal 2014  
\- Thirteen: 3 stagioni a partire dal 2018  
\- Fourteen: 1 sola stagione che termina nel 2024

  
Il programma rischia di essere cancellato, con l'appoggio di tutti gli ex Dottori ancora in vita, viene ripreso dopo un solo anno di stacco.

  
**(New New Who)**

**\- Fifteen: 2 stagioni a partire dal tardo 2025**

Il Quindicesimo Dottore (interpretato da Martin Freeman, bless his little heart) inaugura il nuovo nuovo corso di Doctor Who con una season premiere letteralmente esplosiva. in 'Nevermore' il Dottore affronta ancora una volta perdita, dolore e colpa nel terribile rogo che distrugge il pianeta Corvinus.  

Il Dottore prosegue quindi nel suo viaggio, cercando l'espiazione e chiudendosi nella più cupa solitudine pur di non nuocere ad altri e causare ancora dolore a se stesso.

Fortunatamente l'isolamento non dura a lungo, e in compagnia del companion umano extraterrestre Shadrach il Dottore ritrova un minimo di serenità.

 

**\- Sixteen: 1 sola stagione sfortunata nel 2027**

 

Ora senza Shadrach, il Dottore è più amareggiato che mai. Per un breve periodo viaggia con Gwyneth, una trovatella cresciuta su di una colonia orfanotrofio e desiderosa di vedere le stelle, che si rivelerà poi più importante di quello che entrambi avrebbero mai pensato possibile (?). 

La season finale fa da season premiere allo spin-off radiofonico dedicato interamente a Gwyneth ma ufficialmente escluso dalla continuità dello show televisivo.

 

\- Tra il 2027 e il 2028 segue il Grande Scisma della BBC, che porta autori e staff a scindersi in due grossi gruppi. Uno dei due gruppi migra in massa su un'altra rete, iniziando a produrre una continuità alternativa. Segue causa legale di dimensioni colossali che tuttavia sfuma nel nulla quando il diverbio causa impennate di interesse pubblico e rinnova la vita dello show.

  
Sull'altra rete un'apposita commissione prende in mano tutto il materiale fin da 'Unearthly Child' fino all'ultima stagione di Sixteen per sistemare tutti i buchi di trama e cose lasciate in sospeso, procedendo poi a un reboot totale.

  
Alla BBC, Moffat jr (che si fa chiamare Moffat III perché fa figo) prende la direzione dello show e riparte con Seventeen.

  
**\- Seventeen: 3 stagioni + speciali a partire dal 2028**

Il Dottore ritorna ancora una volta, baffuto e tondetto, più Poirot che Sherlock Holmes. Tra Dei del Nilo, assassini sull'Orient-Express, creature straordinarie e ladri di gioielli, il Dottore viaggia per tutto l'universo in compagnia della bella Raven, ultima sopravissuta della razza dei coraxidi, gli abitanti della perduta Corvinus. Il Dottore sente di non avere ancora espiato le sue colpe e Raven è all'oscuro del fatto che lui stesso è stato l'artefice della distruzione del suo mondo e della sua gente. Ma il destino è in agguato, non tutto è oro quello che luccica... la strage di Corvinus deve ancora essere spiegata e il Dottore e Raven si apprestano ad un drammatico confronto.

**\- Eighteen: 2 stagioni a partire dal 2034**

Il Diciottesimo Dottore affronta nuove sfide e nuove avventure nel corpo di una donna per la prima volta in quasi mille e cinquecento anni. Amareggiata dall'aver perso così tante persone a lei care, decide di non prendere con sè un companion umano. 

Durante la sua prima avventura finisce invischiata con i Dalek, e si trova di fronte all'annoso interrogativo di distruggerli senza appello o di concedere loro una possibilità. Per salvarsi la coscienza, salva un Dalek minuscolo che trova inconsciente e incagliato in mezzo alle macerie e lo porta sulla TARDIS, lasciandolo in stasi. SI tratta di una mini truppa da infiltrazione. L'alieno all'interno del guscio è vivo, anche se molto debole.

Il Dottore si propone di salvarlo, almeno lui, anche se è uno dei suoi peggiori nemici. Dopotutto, non ha avuto molta fortuna a salvare i suoi amici nei tempi recenti.  
Il miniDalek reagisce piuttosto bene, anche se per un guasto alle apparecchiature del guscio perde la memoria, e quando si sveglia è convintissimo che il Dottore sia la sua mamma. Oops. E ha una fissazione per il tè. Finalmente il Dottore ride.

In tutto ciò, c'entra l'Undicesimo Corsaro, che ha passato un bel po' di anni sulla Terra fingendosi una rockstar, ha finto la sua morte e ora è libero di andarsene in giro a fare danni. 

A breve maggiori dettagli sul ritorno del Master (Benedict Cumberbatch)

-

Il Diciannovesimo Dottore sarà interpretato da Jake McGann

Il Ventesimo Dottore sarà interpretato da Ryan Simm

Il Ventunesimo Dottore sarà interpretato da Wilfred Tennant


End file.
